Frolic Emperor Kira
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50656 |no = 864 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 6 |animation_attack = 129 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 72 |normal_distribute = 30, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 5, 48 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 38, 41, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84 |bb_distribute = 15, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 15, 10, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 38, 42, 46, 50, 54, 58, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102 |sbb_distribute = 20, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 15, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 38, 42, 46, 50, 54, 58, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114, 118 |ubb_distribute = 15, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 9, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A disciple who was sealed in Ishgria. After having been disgraced by the defeat he suffered at Karna Masta's hands, his powers slowly began to regenerate. However, even after he had fully recovered, he still couldn't break the barrier he found himself sealed in. Watching Kira struggle, a higher ranking god promised him his freedom as long as he destroyed the other five disciples within the barrier. He accepted the god's proposal on the condition that their resurrection could be possible in the future, and then promptly began hunting them all down. |summon = So I'm stuck with you, huh? I'll show you something. A world you've never seen before. |fusion = So you finally got it, huh? Good, I'll reward ya then. In my own time, though. |evolution = I'll teach you how to really win. Survive! Surviving means you won't lose. | hp_base = 5126 |atk_base = 2021 |def_base = 1768 |rec_base = 1689 | hp_lord = 6640 |atk_lord = 2500 |def_lord = 2175 |rec_lord = 2088 | hp_anima = 7532 |rec_anima = 1850 |atk_breaker = 2738 |def_breaker = 1937 |atk_guardian = 2262 |def_guardian = 2413 |rec_guardian = 1969 |def_oracle = 2056 | hp_oracle = 6283 |rec_oracle = 2445 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Flashing Demon Blade |lsdescription = Large boost to critical damage & great boost to damage dealt to weaker elements by Light and Dark types |lsnote = 150% boost to critical damage, 125% boost to elemental weakness damage for Light and Dark types |lstype = Attack |bb = Xeno Verto |bbdescription = 14 combo Light & Dark attack on all enemies, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns & large boost to critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Adversus |sbbdescription = 17 combo Light & Dark attack on all enemies, adds chance of reducing enemies' Atk and Def for 1 turn & big boost to critical hit rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce 30% of opponents' Atk and/or Def stats, 60% boost to critical hit rate |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Inverse Light |ubbdescription = 21 combo Light elemental attack on all enemies, big boost to Atk for 3 turns & large boost to critical hit rate for 3 turns |ubbnote = 200% boost to Atk, 60% boost to critical hit rate |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Supreme God's Opposition |esitem = |esdescription = Adds chance of repelling 15% of damage taken when attacked |esnote = 25% chance to reflect damage taken |evofrom = 50655 |evointo = 50657 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Light Totem |evomats5 = Light Pot |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Disciples of the Gods |addcatname = Kira3 }}